


Thrice-Damned Pistachio Ice Cream

by EchoSiriusRumme



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, mama tony, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket” AU – with my addition of mpreg bc there needs to be more Mama Tony out there.    XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrice-Damned Pistachio Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/gifts).



> **Prompt idea from Ironinkpen’s post: http://ironinkpen.tumblr.com/post/111911630017/please-consider (I don't know how to put a link in Ao3). ^^; This is a (late, _sorry_ ) birthday drabble for my friend - I hope you enjoy it, darling!**

Tony glared at the last bucket of pistachio ice cream, needing to crane his neck back since it was on the _top fucking shelf_. If his height was the only problem, he would have already climbed into the freezer and used some evasive maneuvering to get the damn ice cream down. But with the 5-month belly he was sporting, Tony couldn’t exactly make the same moves as before. Thus he was stuck staring the dessert as if it would float down from his will alone.

 _‘If only.’_ To make matters worse, it seemed like he was the only person in the grocery store. He was clearly alone in the freezer aisle and, glancing at the mirrors along the ceiling, saw that the aisles on either side of him were empty too. Not only would he have to ask for help to reach the ice cream, but he’d have to _walk_ more than he had planned to find said help.

“You just _had_ to wake up and want dessert, didn’t you?” Tony complained angrily, the hand coming up to rub softly at his bump contradicting his tone. By this point of his pregnancy, Tony was used to these midnight snack runs – but it did get a little tiring at times. And after the week he just had, all he wanted to do was get the stupid ice cream, satisfy his little tyke and then burrow under his blankets once again.

But it wasn’t like Tony could control his cravings. When his baby was hungry, Tony just had to go along with it. And if pistachio ice cream was the target now, then Tony knew he had to get it or else not sleep for the rest of the night as his baby fussed inside him.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Tony wandered over to the end of the aisle where he could yell for assistance. Before he could take the necessary breath to call however, Tony heard the soft _snick_ of a freezer door opening. Suddenly filled with unease, Tony ~~whirled~~ turned around carefully.

Even from the blurry outline of the person behind the freezer door, Tony could tell that the tall man was pretty built, like _damn_. After retrieving whatever he had needed, the man leant back to close the door. Tony’s gaze roamed from the short blond hair and a jaw that looked like it was chiseled from marble, down to a shirt that was so tight across a muscled chest and arms that it should be flagged as public indecency.

One said arm lowered to the basket held in the opposite hand, and that’s when Tony caught sight of what the man had retrieved. _The last pistachio ice cream_.

Tony liked to believe that he had a decent temper, and could call up numerous people that would agree. Even Pepper and Rhodey begrudgingly accepted the truth of the fact that Tony could keep calm in the worst situations. And they had been present during Tony’s college years, when he probably hadn’t been the best _person_ to be around, let alone friend.

But seeing that bucket of ice cream dropping into a stranger’s basket seemed to be the straw that broke the camel’s back. A gaze that may have been slightly heated a moment ago, morphed into a glare that would cause the strongest man to wet his pants. Storming back across the aisle, Tony yelled, “Hey!”

The man startled, looking up and catching Tony’s enraged eyes. His forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion – _‘cute – no wait, you’re angry, stop that!’_ – and he asked slowly, “Yes? May I help you?”

Tony stomped the last few steps up to the man, whose taller height upset Tony even more because fucking hormones, and poked the man’s chest hard. Hiding a wince because yes, those pecs were as firm as they looked, Tony sneered, “Yeah, you can ‘ _help_ ’ me by taking your paws off my ice cream.”

At that the man’s confusion was replaced with a frown, which then changed into an exasperated grin as he took in Tony’s defensive stance and how over-the-top angry he was. Taking the container out of his basket again, the man seemed to look it over. Catching Tony’s eyes again, a playful twinkle in his own, he said, “Unless your name is Ben or Jerry, I’m afraid I don’t see your name on it.”

Any other day, after any other week, Tony would have swooned at the thought of a hot blond being playful and flirting with him in the supermarket. But it was past 1 in the morning, on the last day of what had been an excruciatingly slow and painful week, and Tony had had enough. 

Like a tidal wave, Tony could feel the emotions and everything that he had held in moving to the forefront rapidly. And there was no way he could stop it now.

“Look asshole I saw the goddamn ice cream first, and it’s not my fault that my pregnant belly kept me from reaching it first.” Tony could feel the tears building, the burning sensation in his eyes only growing each second he held them in. “I also can’t control my cravings, and right now my baby wants some ice cream so he’d better get some ice cream because I need to sleep, I haven’t been able to sleep well this entire week.” Oh god, and now he was rambling, and hot blond was starting to look a little freaked out, this was not good but he was past the point of no return.

“People giving me judgmental looks when I walk around the city, pregnant with no one beside me and no ring on my finger. And going out of their way to be rude to me, not even _trying_ to help me when I almost tripped the other day, and god that was the scariest moment of my life, I swear my heart skipped a beat, and–” Tony’s slightly hysterical monologue was suddenly cut short, his attention zeroing in on the cold sensation in his hand.

It took longer than he wanted to admit, but Tony eventually realized that he was now holding the bucket of pistachio ice cream. Looking up again, Tony was immediately frozen by how blue the man’s eyes were, how had he missed that before?

“Seems like you need that more than I do, huh?” Blondie chuckled, looking a little relieved now that Tony had calmed down again, and Tony couldn’t blame him. No one deserved to feel the wrath of pregnancy hormones, let alone a stranger at the store. Tony refocused as the man continued, “Sorry you’ve had such a rough time. You don’t seem like you deserve it.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, because really? After Tony had exploded all over him emotionally, this was his response? Was this guy even real, or had Tony finally cracked from stress and imagined this perfect man?

“I guess I’ll leave you be now. Have a good night...?” The man gave Tony a chance to fill in, and after all that, it was the least Tony could do.

“Tony,” he supplied, taking the offered – warm – hand, and shaking it dutifully. “To you too–?”

“Steve.” Steve smiled, nearly blindsiding Tony with how much more gorgeous the happier expression made him. Nodding his head as a final farewell, Steve turned and began to walk away.

Staring back down at the ice cream in his hand, Tony internally debated with himself before he realized he was unconsciously counting Steve’s steps as he walked further away. A small nudge from inside his belly gave him the final bit of courage, and Tony called out, “Steve, wait!”

Steve turned around so fast, it was as if he had been waiting for the call. And didn’t that make Tony feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Holding up the pistachio ice cream, Tony asked, “I may be pregnant but I’m not a bottomless pit. Mind helping me out?”

A grin made its’ way across Steve’s face, matching the one Tony could feel on his, before he shrugged and began walking back to Tony. “Sure, I don’t have anything else going on.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Urg, once again I'm not _too_ pleased with that ending, but I hope y'all liked it. Especially you birthday girl! ^-^**


End file.
